One Drop of Sadness
by Gaile2
Summary: Pure tragedy On there way back from their failed quest to bring Jack back, Betrayal brings more than just sadness to Liz’s existence. It ends hope of a happy life “Waves didn’t have to feel pain. Waves could roam the sea freely and not worry about emotion


A/N: Italics mean flashback and ------- means it has changed point of view. This is a tragedy and has a character death in it. It doesn't have any romance but Will/Elizabeth. Spent all afternoon on it and didn't get any schoolwork done! "Sniff" I can't stand getting zeros! I sacrificed what might have been a good grade for this story so review it for me!

**One Drop of Sadness**

Chapter 1: Taken

A little drop of sadness fell into the ocean. So many people have had their tears fall into the sea but none of those tears held the pure grief that this one held. Only one tear fell. The rest were bottled up in the woman, who leaned over the rail of the ship. Her heart had been taken. It had sunk to the bottom of the sea, yet only one tear would she let fall. She hadn't felt this way when Jack had died. She'd loved him in a way but not the way she'd loved Will. Now both of them had been taken from her. The sea had stolen both.

_Elizabeth let the joy of battle fill her. Her sword flashed, whipping around and blocking any attempt her opponents thrust at her. The sun had just come blazing with glory over the horizon. The battle was seconds away from ending. Will fought with even more skill than she, a couple of yards away. The chain was still around his ankle. _

A figure approached the silent woman. She knew he was there but didn't want to talk to him. His name was Todd, and he had been a good friend to Will. He was young, rather short and small, had strawberry blond hair, which was strangely cut short and always stuck strait up, and light brown eyes. They'd picked him up in a port that Elizabeth had forgot the name of. They had been foolishly on their way to the end of the Earth to find Jack then. How idiotic they'd been. You couldn't bring people back from the dead. If you could Elizabeth wouldn't be idly leaning over a rail.

"_Do you know anything about the pirates that took Will?" asked Elizabeth _

_Todd stared grimly at the rope he'd been fastening. "Yeah, they're a bunch of stupid mussel men. There captain prides himself in taken prisoners and then executing them." _

"_Is Will still alive?" Elizabeth tried to hide her emotions but it was getting harder and harder. She had almost choked on the last question._

"_Yes," answered Todd slowly, "But in two days he won't be. The captain calls himself the Moon Anchor or Longchain. It is because every dawn after a full moon, he executes twelve prisoners. He attaches one end of a twelve-foot chain to an anchor and the other to the ankle of the prisoner. At the exact moment of dawn his crew throw the anchors over board."_

Elizabeth kept ignoring Todd. He simply stood beside her and looked up at the moon that still looked full. Neither of them knew it but some one was watching them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Pirates that took Will

_Todd walked further down the narrow ally while Will gullibly followed. 'Just a couple more steps and I'll complete my mission.' Thought Todd as he put his hand in his cloak and clutched the handle of the knife. 'Only the moon will witness.' But just before he was about to turn around and plunge the knife into the man he had fooled into thinking he was his friend, he felt a cold sharp edge of a sword against his throat._

_"Well who do we have here?" Came a sneering voice. Three men had just came out of nowhere, one spoke, and the other two held knifes to both Todd's and Will's throats. A stone of dread sunk to the bottom of Todd's stomach, for he recognized the man speaking to be Longchain._

Todd did feel a little bit sorry for Elizabeth. Anyone human would have to. Elizabeth looked so much different now. Her happiness had made her beautiful, but now that she clearly had no joy left in her, she looked so much different. She had once been the sun but now she was the moon. He couldn't tell if he though the moon or sun more lovely.

But overall he felt satisfaction. His job wasn't over yet, but he thought that the first part of his mission had, after all, been completed well. Now all he had to do was get rid of her. He dreaded it, but he knew it must be done. Beckett would murder him if he came back with the job only half done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Well what do we have here?" Came a cold sarcastic snarl. Will sucked in his breathe as the cold steel of a knife pressed against his throat. "What are two little boys doing in the dark?" The guerrilla-shaped man threatening Will chuckled lightly. He didn't seem to think Will was going to give him trouble because he wasn't even looking at him. "I wonder Todd, if you thought I'd invite you onto my ship as our guest so quickly?"_

_The buffoon let out a big guffaw and Will made a skilled move. Leaping backward, he grabbed the knife out of the stunned man's hand and threw it strait at the heart of the man holding the knife at Todd's throat. Will drew out his sword as the man dropped to the ground dead. Ghostly shadows painted themselves on the ground as well as the dead man's blood. _

_Todd whipped out his sword and charged the man who'd been speaking, while the enraged man, who Will had now christen UG (short for Ugly Guy), charged Will a sword drawn. _

_At first Will thought UG would be easy to defeat but as it turned out Will was having trouble matching UG's brutal strength with the sword. Maybe in a less confined area Will would do better, but a narrow ally wasn't the best place for Will's technique. He couldn't move around at all. He saw UG's sword come flying down in a powerful swing. With dreadful crack Will sward broke at the hilt._

_Dropping the useless hilt, Will nimbly dodged another powerful blow aimed at his head. Thinking quickly he backed up against a wooden wall. UG made a powerful lunge at him again, faster than the other. Will barely dodged, but his plan had worked. UG's sword had firmly lodged itself into the wood and no mater how hard he tried, UG couldn't get it out. _

_Will ran towards the dead body that still had a knife sticking out of it, but before he could go another yard he changed course. Instead he ran strait toward the other man who now had Todd pinned against the wall with his sword._

_With a sick feeling in his stomach Will realized that he might not be able to save his friend in time. Just as the man drew back his sword for a deathly plunge, Will ran headlong into him and the sword that had almost taken Todd's life clattered to the ground. Will was just about to dive into the middle of the man, when suddenly he felt his feet ripped out from under him as he also was thrown to the ground._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Longchain got to his feet cursing as he saw is quarry running to safety. Todd was a coward. He'd hoped he would be a dead coward by now, but he wasn't. _

_And who's fault was that! Longchain turned his murderous mood toward the man who'd killed Maurice and kept him from killing Todd. _

_Is anger eased a little when he saw Pierre or "Pipe" had tackled him and was now beating the living daylights out of him. After about thirty seconds Longchain singled Pipe to stop. Reluctantly Pipe ceased but Will had already blacked out. Disappointed that he wouldn't get to question him until later, Longchain angrily spat at Pipe, "Take him to the ship! He'll make the twelfth!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Twelfth

Elizabeth watched the dark waves beat the side of the ship. She let herself imagine that she was one of them. Waves didn't have to feel pain. Waves could roam the sea freely and not worry about emotions. She realized suddenly that she wasn't sad. She was just empty. Her heart had sunk to the bottom of the sea; not letting her feel anything. She looked at the moon and then at Todd. He had been looking at her and when she caught his gaze he quickly looked away.

_Elizabeth watched from her hiding place with the rest of the crew, all of them armed to the teeth. Many men were on the deck twelve of them chained to anchors. Most of them were on there knees groveling to the men standing above them, Will was among the few that stood proudly waiting for what was next. They all stood on the part of the deck where there was no rail. The anchors were perched on the deck ready to be pushed off the ship. The gray light of approaching dawn made everything seem unreal as if in a dream. Then Elizabeth gave the sign to charge._

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." Murmured Todd sadly.

"No, it wasn't your fault he died." Elizabeth's voice sounded hollow as her heart.

"I'm not sorry for killing Will. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to you. You're to innocent and beautiful for this." Elizabeth didn't think she heard right. 'For killing Will?' what was he talking about?

_The fight was seconds away from being over. Elizabeth's opponents were surrounded and had there hand raised high. Dead bodies covered the deck, among them the body of Longchain. _

_Elizabeth looked at Will and he smiled at her. "_Thud_!" Will let out a cry as his feet were wrenched out from under him and he hit the blood-covered deck. Then he was gone; disappeared over the side of the ship. Elizabeth screamed and ran preparing to dive in the water after him but Todd who was standing near grabbed her before she did. Then she'd fainted._

Elizabeth backed up. Her eyes grew with horror. "What do you mean, you killed Will." Her voice wasn't high nor was it filled with fear, just horror and disbelief.

"I told you that I saw one of the other prisoners push off Will's anchor. I shoved the dam thing off myself, and now I'm going to have to kill you."

A gunshot rang out though the entire ship. Making the once peaceful ship alive. Todd fell down dead and Barbossa strode over to Elizabeth.

"You need to be more careful on whom you place your trust Miss."


End file.
